The histopathologic diagnosis of malignant lymphomas is based to a large extent upon morphologic analysis of the cytology. After demonstrating that computed tissue morphometry makes it possible to analyze cell morphology within ordinary parafin sections of human liver tissue, Carnegie-Mellon has conducted a pilot project at the request of Dr. Rharat Nathwani, City of Hope Medical Center, using sections of human lymph node tissue. Promising results have been obtained. It is now desired to complete this study on 50 to 150 new cases and to compare the results with the visual determinations of the Pathology Panel for Lymphoma Clinical Studies. The comparative study would encompass at least 25 cases of follicular lymphoma and at least 25 cases of diffuse lymphoma. After an initial phase wherein the already developed pilot computer programs for (1)\the location of follicles (nodules) and (2)\the measurement of cell morphology are refined, they are compared statistically with those already obtained by the panel. Machine speed, accuracy, and producibility will be measured and a report prepared by NCI. The participants in this program will be the Department of Electrical Engineering, Carnegie-Mellon University; Division of Anatomic Pathology, City of Hope National Medical Center; and the Department of Radiation Health, University of Pittsburgh School of Public Health. Carnegie-Mellon University and the University of Pittsburgh will provide the computation facilities and the fully automated microscope, while the City of Hope National Medical Center will provide medical consultation and will be the source of all pathologic material. In the long term, we hope to: (1)\evaluate the potential of automated microscope in furnishing the pathologist with quantitative cytologic and histologic data; (2)\study methods of forming an interactive partnership between the pathologist and the robot microscope; and (3)\prepare for future research in automated cell differentiation and in the analysis of tissue architecture in the human lymph node. (3)